


Don't Think Twice It's All Right

by jenajasper



Series: Lean On Me [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Baby, Brotherly Banter, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Road Trips, Saving People Hunting Things, mystical place, sam and dean - Freeform, sam winchester and dean winchester - Freeform, secret place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: Sam and Dean were taking a pleasant drive from here to there. No urgency, no worries, no way.





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of those picturesque roads. A byway, off the main drag, a local way to get from here to there. Blacktop, smooth, clean, and bordered by healthy, leafy trees, that split the road as neat as a part in your hair. It went on for miles without another car or more than a slight curve.

If Baby could pick, this would be the route. And she was a temptress. Purring, growling and itching for speed; step on it, Dean, step on it.  
Unfortunately, a perfect road for Baby usually means trouble for Dean. 

Aside from being pristine and pretty, this stretch of road was also a speedtrap. This road was built to connect towns with nothing in common but location, dots in a row. Each having its own speed limit, nowhere near highway speeds or each other.

After recently avoiding interaction with yet another fine member of the local law, hiding behind a road sign, Dean relinquished the driving to his brother. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The driving was easy. Sam was better at controlling the speed even though he was not totally immune to the seductive power of the Impala’s v8 engine. 

He found a comfortable speed and focused on the scenery. He noticed the billboards and road signs advertising local business and tourist attractions. He realized that he was starting to get hungry and knew that it wouldn’t be long before Dean would wake up growling like a bear. 

They had been driving since last night. After dinner, they had opted for a nap in the car instead of a motel. Although there was no hurry, they were on their way home. They still had a full day of driving ahead of them and Sam wasn’t looking forward to another night in the Impala.

He started paying more attention to the road signs. The names of the towns were the usual odd or descriptive words. ‘Kingville’,’Mantra’ and ‘Bricklayer’ were each only a few miles away but, none seemed appealing, even to the Winchesters, who would go anywhere.

Sam began to see signs for a place called ‘Thoughtful Pines’ and something about it struck him. It made him smile. As he got within 50 miles, the signs became more numerous and more inviting. ‘Thinking of a break?” ‘Why not stop at Thoughtful Pines?’ ‘Why not stop?" "Think about it Thoughtful Pines’ 

After he passed another sign, Sam thought ‘Why not?’ and he took the exit towards ‘Thoughtful Pines’

Sam decided that a ready cup of black coffee would make it easier to deal with his brother when he woke up. He pulled over to a food truck by the side of the road. 

Dean was standing by the side of the car, stretching to loosen his back. When he turned, he saw Sam and smiled as he reached for the cup. He took a sip of his coffee and his eyes almost rolled up into his head as an expression of pleasure. He thanked Sam then took a long look at his brother's drink. His eyes darted from Sam’s cup, a large clear plastic covered tumbler, complete with straw, to Sam’s face. 

“What? It’s an oatmeal protein shake.” Sam sounded very defensive. In reality, he was trying to take the offensive, to cut Dean off but, in the end, he still felt it necessary to explain.

“It’s made from oatmeal soaked in almond milk.”  
“You mean squeezed, like through a dirty rag? Dude!” Dean was shocked.”That’s breakfast backwash.”  
Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn’t find it necessary or advantageous to answer. He simply drank his shake and waited for his brother to move on. Dean started to laugh. “And it’s not even from your breakfast.”

Sam almost laughed himself but instead, he decided to strike back.  
“Sorry, Dean, but we can’t all have such sophisticated tastes as yourself. “  
Dean took the compliment with a tilt of his head and raised eyebrows. Sam continued, “What did you want for dinner last night?”  
Dean opened his mouth to answer when Sam raised a hand to stop him. “Oh yeah, you didn’t care as long as it was salty, greasy and hot.”

Dean took a sip from his cup and said, “Well, at least it wasn’t from someone else’s plate.”  
Dean poked Sam in the chest for emphasis then got into the car.  
Sam merely shook his head before joining him.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on the road, Sam saw the signs again for Thoughtful Pines. He said, "We should probably stop for breakfast." Dean raised one eyebrow and said, "Didn't you just have breakfast backwash?" Sam breathed out a big sigh followed by a shake of his head. "I'm just thinking it might be a good idea", Sam said, catching a quick glance at the roadside signs. "How 'bout this place?" Dean said, "Thoughtful Pines? That sounds like one of those bad romance novels." Then he paused for a second and said, "You know, I could eat", then proceeded to follow the signs down the road.

They drove right onto the main thoroughfare and it put a smile on their faces. They passed a few small homes with flower-filled yards, what looked like a municipal building, a school, a post office, and a motel. They didn't see a place to eat so they drove a little farther into town. They pulled up in front of a hardware store and stepped out to ask directions. On his way into the store, Dean passed a woman carrying a tray of flowers from the nursery. Sam watched the short interaction and rolled his eyes at the thought that his brother could never pass up the opportunity to chat up a pretty girl. Dean walked into the store.

It was only a few minutes more when he returned to the car and realized it had been raining but, the sun was shining now. As he got in, he asked his brother, "How long was I in there? There wasn't enough time for all this!" He waved his hand in a grand gesture like a game show host. Sam shrugged his shoulders, just as surprised as his brother and answered, "Dude, the second you walked into that store it came down in buckets, and then like that.." he snapped his fingers, "it stopped."

Dean wrinkled his brow and didn't speak for a long minute. "Sammy, I told that woman, with the flowers, that they looked great and she said she thought they could use more water.

" Coincidence?", Sam asked.  
"God, I hope so", Dean replied.

They drove farther into town, made a couple of turns and found the diner. Their server told them that he thought the chili was the best thing on the menu. They ordered two bowls. 

Suspicion was getting the better of the Winchesters. They took a walk around town. Everyone was friendly, no one was in a hurry and Dean didn't like it one bit. "Why does this feels like "Invasion of the Body Snatchers?" Sam held back a laugh and answered, "Pod people, Dean, seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. What do you think about that building over there?. Dean pointed across the street.  
"I think it could use a good paint job." At that moment, a truck pulled up. the sign read, "If you're thinking of painting, think of us."  
Sam turned to his brother and before he could say anything, Dean warned: "So help me, if you say coincidence, I'm gonna think about giving you a busted lip."

Dean, you're overreacting."  
"Really Sam? Well, I think your shoe's untied."  
"I'm wearing boots, D..." His words were cut off as he tripped over a shoelace. Dean looked at him, head tilted and eyebrows raised.  
"Dean this is crazy."  
"Well, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." He raised his voice as he bellowed. "Who's in charge here?" 

Sam hustled his brother towards the car, "You can't just run amok like this".  
Dean pulled away from his brother's hold. "I'm not running amok. I want the head cheese; I'm running a muckety-muck."  
After taking a few minutes to digest what was probably the worst pun ever, Sam said: "I've been thinking."  
"Not you too."  
"No, no hear me out. Maybe there's nothing bad happening here. Everyone's free to come and go; they all appear very happy."  
"Yeah, like The Twilight Zone and that never ends well."  
“Dean, it’s only because we expect to find something that we tend to find something when there’s really nothing.”

“Thanks for clearing that up.”  
“Alls I’m trying to say is that maybe this is just one of those magical places that's found every once in a while. Like Brigadoon.”  
Dean mouthed the word with a faraway look in his eye trying to make the word familiar.  
“Okay. then like Shangri-La And if you make a reference to doo-wop, I’ll kick your ass right here in this happy place.”  
“I know Shangri-La,” Dean said as if insulted  
“And not the strip club. You really need to read more.” Sam added, shaking his head slowly  
“Maybe you need to read less,” Dean answered, under his breath.

Dean gave it some thought as he looked around. It was a pleasant enough place. These were nice people. And try as he might, he couldn’t think of a single thing to indicate anything was wrong. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe this was a mystical place. And if anyone would stumble across it, it would be them. Dean tapped his brother on the arm, gave a tilt of his head, and continued to walk toward the car. 

“You know what would put the icing on this cake?’ He paused but, Sam didn’t speak. He knew this was not a conversation. “A unicorn, you know, running down Main Street or riding on silver moonbeams while shooting rainbows out its ass.”* Sam immediately reached over and covered his brother’s mouth with his hand.

Looking directly into his brother’s eyes he said, “Dude, Don’t even think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Season 2 episode 13 "Houses of the Holy" written by Sera Gamble


End file.
